The Safety Shared Resource is critical to the safe use of toxic agents in investigators' laboratories and in the Animal Care Shared Resource. The safety program in the UNMC/Eppley Cancer Center is based on general guidelines described in the "National Cancer Institute Safety Standard for Research Involving Chemical Carcinogens" (NIH 76-900). These guidelines are supplemented by specific safety regulations prepared by the Safety Committee to govern the use of hazardous, toxic, carcinogenic, mixed waste and biohazardous materials. The policies and regulations of the Safety Shared Resource extend the UNMC campus safety program and provide the only campus facilities for routine use of carcinogens and treatment of laboratory animals with carcinogens. The requirement to maintain our Safety Shared Resource was mandated by a CCSG site visit review team in 1994.